1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of endoscopes. More specifically, the present invention discloses an endoscope with a removable suction tube.
2. Statement of the Problem
Endoscopes have been used for many years in the medical field for viewing within a desired region of the patient""s body through the patient""s airway, other natural orifices, or a surgical incision. An endoscope typically has an elongated flexible probe with a housing at its proximal end. Optical fibers extending the length of the endoscopic probe carry an image from the distal end of the probe to the housing, where it can be viewed through an eye piece by the physician. The housing also includes one or more controls allowing the physician to direct the distal tip of the probe in a desired direction. The probe can also be equipped with one or more instrument channels for surgical implements. A suction channel extends the length of the endoscopic probe to facilitate removal of mucus, blood, or secretions that can obstruct the physician""s view or interfere with endoscopic surgery.
The problem is that these channels are difficult to clean and sterilize because only the ends of the channels are open. A conventional autoclave can be used to sterilize an endoscope probe with heat and pressure. But, this tends to be harmful to the polymer components of the endoscope probe and can substantially shorten its useful life. Alternatively, the endoscope probe can be sterilized by immersion in a liquid chemical bath. Unfortunately, the efficacy of this approaches depends on the ability of the liquid to fully penetrate into all regions of the endoscope probe, which is often not possible if the suction channel contains mucus, coagulated blood, or the like. In addition, neither autoclave sterilization nor chemical bath sterilization can ensure complete removal of biological materials that may become trapped within the channels of an endoscope probe.
One approach has been to manually clean the channels in the endoscope probe with a cleaning rod or brush. However, this approach is relatively labor intensive, costly, and may expose the worker to contamination. There is also a risk that the cleaning process is not 100% effective since it is very difficult to visually inspect the interior length of the channels in the endoscope probe.
3. Prior Art
A variety of endoscopes with removable tubes or sheaths have been disclosed in the prior, including the following:
The Takahashi ""631 patent discloses a removable tube that can be inserted into a slot in an endoscopic probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,722 to Silverstein et al. discloses an endoscope with a protective sheath having a transparent window at its distal end. Channels for taking biopsies, or injecting air or water to wash the window of the sheath may extend along the endoscope either inside or outside the sheath. If the channels are positioned inside the sheath, they may be inserted in a longitudinal groove formed in the endoscope core.
The Takahashi ""585 and ""617 patents disclose a sheathed endoscope with a channel tube that is removably insertable into the main body of the endoscopic probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,525 to Silverstein et al. discloses an endoscope with an antiglare tip at its distal end.
The Adair ""940 patent discloses a device for assisting in insertion of an endotracheal tube. The assist device includes a handle, a malleable elongated insertion section, and an endoscope assembly. The handle may also include a suction port for attaching a suction tube for evacuation of the trachea during the intubation process.
Hori discloses an endoscope with a removable cover and an U-shaped viewing channel.
The Adair ""256 patent discloses an endoscope with a separable disposable tube assembly.
Jones discloses an endoscope with a collapsible access that allows insertion of functional instruments such as a biopsy device or tubes for supplying air, water, suction, and irrigation.
The Harhen patents disclose an endoscope with an elastomeric sheath.
The patents to Wilk et al. disclose a biopsy channel liner for use with an endoscope.
Crawford discloses an endoscope with a replaceable irrigation channel that is held in a groove extending along the exterior surface of the endoscope.
4. Solution to the Problem
Nothing in the prior art discussed above shows an endoscope with a suction tube that can be removably inserted into a slot extending the length of the endoscope, and having a connector at its proximal end to secure the suction tube to the housing of the endoscope. The suction tube connector can be equipped with a vent hole to allow the physician to regulate suction through the suction tube. The distal end of the suction tube can also be removably attached to a connector within the slot at the distal tip of the endoscope probe.
The present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of conventional endoscopes by allowing the suction tube to be easily removed and discarded after use. The connectors at either end of the suction tube hold the suction tube securely in place to the remainder of the endoscope. The suction tube tends to prevent biological material from collecting in the slot. However, if cleaning is necessary, the slot is open from the endoscope housing to its distal tip for easy access.
This invention provides an endoscope having a removable suction tube. The endoscope includes an elongated flexible probe with a slot extending along its length and an opening on the distal end of the probe. The housing at the proximal end of the probe is used to control the direction and operation of the probe, and for viewing images from the distal end of the probe. The suction tube can be removably inserted into the slot on the probe. The distal tip of the probe can be equipped with a connector within the slot that removably secures the distal opening of the suction tube in communication with a suction opening on the distal tip of the probe. A suction tube connector at the proximal end of the suction tube allows the suction tube to be removably secured to the housing and also provides a connector for removable attachment to an external suction line. In the preferred embodiment, the suction tube connector includes means for regulating suction through the suction tube member, such as a vent opening that can be manually sealed by a healthcare provider.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope that is easier to clean and sterilize.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope that reduces the risk of patient infection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope that can be quickly and easily assembled and used by healthcare providers.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.